


Sacrilege

by yansurnummu



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: Meridia’s warrior is as radiant as the goddess herself. He came to you in your darkest hour, and you believe you fell in love.





	Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> Potential main quest spoilers ahead

The chances of the both of you surviving such a confrontation is low, and you know it.

You approach Auredil in the night, as he stands outside the temple watching over Meridia’s stolen city. He appears deep in thought, and your presence seems to catch him off guard.

“King Dynar,” he glances down at you, his inability to sleep at night showing in the lines under his golden eyes.

“Please, call me Laloriaran,” you say and he chuckles, his attention returning to the city below.

“That’s hardly easier,” you think for a moment, joining him in watching the city, still alive even after dark.

“Lalor, then,” you say quietly before adding, “Those close to me used to call me,” you gain his full attention then, gold eyes meeting yours.

“Lalor,” he repeats, and you smile. His lips quirk ever so slightly before he turns away once more, shifting where he stands as if embarrassed.

You eye his tall form, wanting so badly to reach out and touch him - to run your fingers through his sleek red hair, to have your arms around his narrow waist, to have long legs thrown over your shoulders - you swallow, tearing your eyes away.

“Are you worried? About tomorrow, that is,” he asks, and you sigh deeply.

“How can I answer that?” you subconsciously take a step closer to him. “I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, and that frightens me; that much is true. But I have faith in everyone here,” he turns back to you, brow knitted as you speak. “I have faith in you,” his lips part slightly, and suddenly you want nothing more than to kiss them.

“This could be our last night,” he mutters.

“Indeed,” you take a breath. You reach out a hand, placing it lightly on his back, relieved when he doesn’t shy away. “I’d very much like to spend it with you, if that’s alright,” briefly, he looks surprised, but he nods, leaning into your touch when you cup his face.

You sigh against his mouth, so relieved to finally  _have_  him, this mer you have pined after since the moment you met him.

You pull him back into Meridia’s temple, empty now save for the makeshift war table which you push him against, revelling in the sounds he makes and the slender hands gripping your shoulders. You help him undress, your teeth and tongue on his throat, then hook your arms under his legs and lift him onto the table. Your fingers tangle in his hair and he  _moans_  when you pull, and you aren’t sure you’ve ever heard a sound so beautiful. He clings to you as if you’ll disappear if he lets go, his breath coming out in needy pants as your hands explore his lithe body. You thank your goddess for such a holy gift as you pin him to the table, lips mapping paths along his naked, golden torso. Surely she won’t mind you worshipping her warrior in her temple, you think distantly.

Reluctantly, you withdraw to retrieve the rose-infused oil you know the priests used to keep, uncorking it as you return to him.

“I need you,” he gasps as you grind your hips against him, the excitement between the both of you becoming difficult to ignore. You moan gospel against his lips as he strokes you, practiced, oil-coated fingers feeling divine wrapped around your arousal. His breath is hot on your lips as you touch him, palming his length before dipping slicked fingers into his entrance.

Half-lidded gold eyes meet yours as you enter him slowly, and your breath hitches at both the heat and the radiant beauty of the mer beneath you. A pleased gasp escapes his parted lips as you move, his long legs wrapping tightly around your waist and his hands gripping the edge of the table above him. You snap your hips forward and he cries out, honeyed voice echoing off the high stone walls of the temple as he whines, _yes, like that._

Sweat glows on his golden skin in the weak candlelight as you freely thrust into him, heeding his gasped out encouragements and lost in how much you want him - want  _this_  - and gods, he’s so beautiful, so full of light and  _passion;_ and it isn’t long before you’re both coming undone in each other’s arms.

You brush away strands of fiery hair that stick to his forehead, softly kissing his parted lips. He looks dazed, lazily reaching for you as you press slow, gentle kisses along his jaw.

You know that neither of you will be able to sleep. And if tonight is to be your last, there’s nowhere you’d rather spend it than making love to Auredil in this sacred place.


End file.
